Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to re-physicalization of captured physical signals and/or physical sensor measurements, such as, for example, for visualization.
Information
With today's computing and/or sensor technologies, increasingly large amounts of sensor measurement content, such as in which raw sensor measurements, for example, may be converted to a suitable format for user consumption, may be gathered. For example, sensor measurements, such as from an audio sensor, an imaging sensor, an electric current/voltage/frequency sensor, a traffic or flow sensor, a temperature sensor, a pressure sensor, an acceleration sensor, location sensor and/or including many other types of measurement sensors, or any combinations thereof, may contribute to gathering of large amounts of measurements.
Today's visualization technologies typically employ aggregate charts, such as bar charts and/or line charts, for example, and/or may employ display of raw sensor measurements, such as, for example, scatter charts, time series charts, and/or even cartographic (map) projections. These approaches usually intend to provide a visual illustration for human consumption, such as by using a chart and/or a map, as described. Challenges associated with today's visualization technologies may include better scalability of visualizations and/or more efficient communication of large amounts of sensor measurements to a user, including, for example, display of more dynamic content, such as sensor measurement updates in real-time, for example.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.